A Clean Slate
by Wonton22496
Summary: Max comes from a bad home with an even worse mother & father. Everything changes when her dad sends her to live with her Aunt. Then she meets an amazing dark guy. FAX in later chapters and AH. Rated T for cursing and stuff to com. I DONT own MR, JP does.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction and I hope you like it! **

**Feel free to comment and tell me what I am doing wrong! **

**{NOTE: I am the worst speller, like in the entire world so i apologize for any spelling mistakes!}**

**~ Wonton22496**

A clean slate

Prologue~ Flash back (one year ago)

**I just cannot believe this happened I screamed in my head as I ran away from **_**him. **_**I thought I loved him but apparently not that jack butt. He ripped my freaking heart out threw it on the floor and then crushed it into a million pieces and all he does is **_**laugh**_** as I run away from him? He freaking tried to rape me and when I tell him I hate him he says he was going to break up with me anyway! All for Lisa, she was my best friend and she just betrays me by cheating on her boyfriend with my boyfriend? That little witch with a capitol "B". **

**All I want to do is just go to bed and never talk about Sam ever ever ever again he wasn't even worth my time. But… I thought I loved him. Apparently the feelings were one sided. That little asshole.**

I only remembered those thoughts because I was looking at an old photo album from my sophomore year. I looked at the next page of pictures that had been taken at the end of that year. I was now done with my junior year and was packing up all of my stuff as my "parents" shipped me off to my aunt who was a vet and I loved to death. That set aside I could not make myself stop hating my "parents".

My dad was drunken 99.999999% of the time and almost as much as he was drunk he had a young "women", who I preferred to call sluts, in his bedroom. My mom didn't realize that he was drunk let alone cheating because she was a work-a-holic and was always away and on business, she was probably cheating too but honestly I didn't really care.

I was being sent to live with my aunt and her three children. Her children are named Ella, Gazzy, and Angle. They were all adorable and I loved them too. I realized as I got to the next page of my photo album that I was glad to be getting out of this hell hole of a place. Tomorrow I would start my journey to Arizona and I would be getting off to a new start and I wouldn't have to deal with all of this crap.

I then stood up and dropped the album in my last box and taped it up. Tomorrow was going to be a good day I thought and fell into a nightmare filled sleep in the empty room.

My dream started off as a peaceful thought. I was flying and had wings. I could fly any where I wanted and could go anywhere I wanted at any time I could soar and fly free, something I have always wanted to do. I didn't have to answer to anyone. I was care free and didn't have any obstacles in my way I had a wide open sky in front of my and a world of endless possibilities.

Then my dream turned blood red and I was attacked by this _thing_. He looked half human and half wolf and then to make the creature even more hideous it had wings sewn onto its back. All in all it was not a pretty sight and looked more like a sewn up doll with mix and match parts of other massed up dolls. As I was trying to talk to it, it attacked me. I tried desperately to fight it but it didn't seem to have any weak points. So I flew to the ground and tried my luck there. Then just as it was about to deliver the final blow to end my pitiful life my alarm clock went off and I thought to myself shakily saved by the bell and then laughed with a bit of humor and got up to start my new life.

After I took a shower I got dressed in black skinny jeans and a royal blue shirt with purple music notes on my shirt with black high tops. I should probably explain the music notes. You see I love music it is probably the only thing I had to keep me from thinking life is worthless. It is the only way I have gotten through this hell all these years. It keeps me calm when all I feel like is fighting. And believe me I have enough of fighting (last year I got suspended 5 times for fighting). I could probable wipe the floor with a black belts ass. I learned all this stuff when I was really little.

My mom sent me to classes and thought a woman should be able to defend herself. Looking back I only now realize it was because my "dad" was abusing her. But whatever the past is the past and I'm looking towards the future now. To my new home with my new family, the ones I truly love.

I was extremely anxious and jittery as I got into my aunts car. Her name was Val Martinez. She is a vet and is divorced. She had a husband once I don't remember what his name is though and I've never met him so I guess he really wasn't that important.

I shifted in my seat awkwardly as my Aunt put her seat belt in and turned the key in the ignition. I didn't like cramped spaces and I definitely don't like car trips from Virginia all the way to Arizona. 'At least I was away from my dad' I silently repeated in my head over and over and over again. Then it really hit me I was getting out of this hell hole and away from my stupid parents!

I suddenly wanted to jump for joy in My Aunt's car and then I sourly remembered I could not because it was too cramped. I swallowed and tried to calm myself. Ok I thought u can do this Max just be strong. You are Maximum ride for heaven's sake!

My Aunt then looked up at me and asked "Are you ready to go sweetie? Do you have everything?"

I smiled and nodded my head to both questions and she proceeded to back the car out of the drive way and started the long journey to Arizona.

About an hour in I was bored to tears… Except I Maximum Ride do not cry. My parents and past experiences have raised me never to cry… So I don't. It's this rule about me. It's just a rule ever since that night a year ago I just DON'T end of story. So anyway I took out my iPod and started to listen to music. I feel asleep after about the first 3 verses due to my lack of sleep the previous night.

To my surprise I didn't dream. Maybe it was the extremely comforting potholes in the road or the sound of cars honking in my ear on the highway. Needless to say I didn't sleep very well in the car either. This was going to be a loooooong trip I sighed to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys it's me again…… Ok well this is chapter two and it is really short so I'm very sorry!

I don't mean to sound like one of those needy writers but I would like a review or two…. If that is at all possible…. Any who read please!

~ Wonton22496

3 DAYS LATER

We were nearing the city where my Aunt lived it was called Dark Day. I liked the name it was very original and unique. As the city passed by we started to get my Aunts neighborhood and I was so jittery by the time we arrived to my Aunts house that I nearly rocketed out of my seat and ran around the neighborhood where my Aunt lived. But I didn't that just how much maximum self control I had.

I was feeling proud of myself as Gazzy Angle and Ella came running out of My Au- MY house and came to welcome me.

The three kids chorused at the same time "Max we have missed you sooooo much!" Then Ella turned and hugged me saying into my ear "OMG you look so great! I am so excited you're going to live with us!" Ella is great I thought to myself she really is like a real sister to me even though I don't have any siblings. She is a year younger than me, so she is 15, and she was an amazing person. She had light brown hair, light brown eyes and was short and had round beautiful curves, like my aunt.

She then let go and was replaced by Gazzy and he said "Hi Max! I've missed you!" I turned to him and said "I missed you too you little trouble maker!" I should probably explain this to you huh? Well Gazzy (his name is self explanatory in my opinion) and he LOVES and when I say loves I am NOT exaggerating, to make bombs I don't even know how he learned to do that… I mean he's only 10 for heaven's sake! And not to mention he was only as tall as my waist, so pretty short. He had adorable blonde hair sticking up everywhere in all different directions. He also had clear blue eyes and had no fat on his thin, athletic body.

Then Angle ran up to me and hugged me. I picked her up and twirled her around with my arms placed under her armpits. I realized that she was secretly my favorite because she was so incredibly cute and that I was getting seriously dizzy so I set her down and smiled. I looked her up and down and said "Wow you've grown!" She smiled up at me with blue eyes that matched Gazzy's as well as long bouncy golden curls. She was adorable I thought to myself.

I then looked up from my gaze on Angle and saw an incredibly cute guy walk out of the house across from us and was getting ready to get on his all black motorcycle to go somewhere.

I sat there and stared at the guy and I caught his gaze. My breath caught as I looked at his eyes and saw deep black pools that could of swam in for hours they were that interesting and breath taking. His eyes were the most beautiful things I had ever seen in my life, which was not hard to beat cuz I came from a crap home. My gaze locked with his and I almost feinted because he was breathtakingly gorgeous. He was dressed in all black… well almost on his black shirt he had a red dragon on it and had red splatters of paint everywhere. He also had on black jeans and a leather jacket. His hair… Oh god his hair…. It was shiny and a dark brown… maybe a black, I couldn't tell though. He was absolutely amazing and he looked like he had an 8 pack he was that buff.

As I stared at him I thought to myself he would never like me because I'm not pretty, I am not cute, I am not good enough, I'll never be.

I reluctantly turned my head away from him grabbed two of my boxes and walked inside to where my Aunt was standing. She politely smiled and said "Max come with me and I will show you to your room".

I nodded and followed her upstairs to a room with white (ugg!) walls and a balcony. I smiled at the balcony and thought to myself this might work out this might just be where I get a fresh clean new start. I turned to start working on my room… White walls were not going to work for me.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! This is the next chapter! And I am sorry that I didn't update sooner.

Thank you so so so much for those of you who reviewed!

I have forgotten in pat chapters so DISCLAIMER I don't own Maximum ride the rich famous and amazing JP does!

THREE HOURS LATER

For the last three hours I had been prepping my room for painting. I heard a knock on the door as I was getting ready to start painting two of my walls that were opposite each other a dark purple, and the other walls were going to be black. I was also planning on painting the molding a siliver color. I smiled at myself as I walked down the stairs to get the door in my black shorts and a white t-shirt I used for painting.

I opened the door to the guy I had seen before and looked at him and said "Hi. Is there something you needed?"

He looked at me and said "I'm here to babysit Gazzy and Angle."

I replied back with "And did my Aunt invite you over because if not I am quite sure Ella and I can watch them." He was about to say something that would probably make me dislike he even more but smirked instead as he looked behind me.

I looked behind me and my Aunt walked into the door and said "Oh hello Nick thanks for coming on such a late notice. I need you to babysit the kids because I'm going into the office to perform an emergency surgery and Ella is going out with her friends." Then she looked at me and quickly added "This is Max and she is busy working on her room so thanks again!" she said that then rushed out the door, got in her car which was a red minivan and drove away.

I sighed and moved out of the doorway and gestured for him to come inside. I shut the door behind us and said "So your name is Nick huh?"

He replied with a shrug and walked to the kitchen. I blinked with surprise and ran after him. When I got to the kitchen Ella was there and she was drinking water. She looked at me said "Hey Max I was just getting ready to leave for my date with Mike. He asked me out and I was all OMG hecks yeah I'll go out with you except I didn't really say that and Oh! Yeah I told mom I was going out with my friends and not with mike… I was afraid she'd freak out… OMG Fang is here to babysit the kids…. I wish I could stay and chat but I have to go or I'll be late!"

I blinked as she walked out the door and called with her back to me "The kids should be in bed at 8!" The she left in her car, which was a pink slug bug, to go to this 'Mike guy's house.'

I smirked at Nick or 'Fang's Ella had called him and looked at him and said "Fang?"

He nodded and said "Yeah a nickname." He shrugged, walked out of the kitchen and yelled up at Angle and Gazzy to come down to say hi.

When Angle looked up and saw 'Fang' she ran up to him and wrapped her wiry arms around him and he returned the hug. As they were letting go Gazzy walked down and walked by giving him a fist pound.

He said to both of them "OK guys, you can do anything until 7, and I can call over Nudge and Iggy if you want. Then go up stairs and take showers, and Iggy will make dinner around 5. Got it?" They nodded and turned to go and then 'Fang' said "Oh and Gazzy when Iggy come over no bombs or tricks got it?" He nodded reluctantly and walked up stairs with his head hung low.

I looked at him was a confused look and I asked dumbly "Who are Iggy and Nudge?" He looked at me and a slight smile appeared on his lips. It was a smile that said I know something that you don't haha. I growled and then asked again in my If you don't tell me voice I will pin you down and rip your throat out "who are Nudge and Iggy?" This guy was annoying me so much. He replied in a casual tone "My Brother and Sister." I widened my eyes and said "Oh."

Just then we heard a knock on the door and before I could even reach the door Gazzy and Angle were down stairs ripping open the door.

When the door was open I saw a tall guy who looked to be about my age leaning against the door frame smiling at us. He didn't really look like he was smiling at anything in particular. So I decided he must be blind. Which was good in away because then he couldn't drool all over me like every other guy I had met did. As for physical appearance he had hair down to his ears that was straight and was a strawberry blonde color. The ends of his hair flipped and his hairstyle reminded me of Justin Bieber. That kid annoyed me already because he just looked like that crappy too-high-kid singer. (A/N Sorry if any of you like him… He just annoys me, and I do know a kid who looks a lot like Justin Bieber.)

The girl standing next to him had light brown skin and a deep dark brown hair color. She was beautiful. She had on white skinny jeans and a pink and black top that said "A pretty girl turns heads, I break necks." I had to smile at her shirt she had style and I already liked her. She also had a white belt slung carelessly across her hips, black bangles on her left wrist, pink flats on her feet, and white sunglasses on top of her head.

After I looked them over I saw Nudge open her mouth and everyone in the room suddenly got prepared for something. I had no idea what they were doing. I didn't have to wait long to find out though.

She said some like this, I didn't catch it all though. "OMG angle you look great that outfit is amazing! Oh and Gazzy your hair is great! Iggy is dressed normally though. Hmm… I really need to get that boy to try skinny jeans and button up shirts they would make him look so good! Every girl would be turning their heads to look at him. Oh and Fang your still wearing black and red huh? I need to force you into different colors one day!" Then he gaze feel on me and she said "OMG you are so pretty! Who are you? Why are you in this house? I haven't seen you around here? OMG are you a robber? And your fashion sense is seriously messed up! Who wears a plain white T-shirt and black short? It's way too boring! I could d wonders with you! You could wear…" Thank god Fang had sense enough to shut her up.

Fang, Gazzy and Angel just looked at me to see my reaction and what I would say to Nudge's rant. I just looked at her and said "You are NEVER getting sugar from me and I will make sure no one every gives you sugar." The whole room was filled with laughter by the time I finished my comment.

After the laughter died down Iggy said "You are the first person to have a response to Nudge's rambling I am shocked." He smiled to himself and said "So who are you?"

I replied with a simple "I'm Max and I will be staying here with my Aunt." He said after that "Well it is nice to meet you. If only I could see you." I replayed the last comment in my head again and though oh, so I was right.

Fang then stepped in and said "Iggy don't play the guilt trip on the new girl." Iggy cracked a smile and said "Aw man, Bro you take all the fun out of it." I smiled and "Said yeah right like the guilt tip works on me."

Fang half smiled and said "Well in case you haven't figured out this yet that is Iggy, He is 17, as am I. And that is Nudge, she is 15 and a total chatter box." Just as Fang was done introducing us Nudge whispered something into Angle's ear and she giggled nodded and they both ran up stairs into her room. When I turned around to look at Gazzy he was already half way up the stairs with Iggy.

I smirked, laughed, and yelled up the stairs "Well nice meeting you guys!"

I looked at the clock as I walked up the stairs and it read 2 in the afternoon. I smiled to myself as I got to the top of the stairs because I was ready to get started on my painting project. Just as I got into my room and poured the paint I looked up and saw Fang leaning against my door frame.

He looked at my room and said "You want some help?" I responded my looking up at him and saying "Don't you have to watch the kids?" He replied by saying "Nah Nudge and Iggy are over it's all good." After that he said "Wow nice room I love the white," with sarcasm dripping off of his voice. This guy was starting to annoy me so I said back "Yeah you got a problem with white?" He nodded and peeled off his leather jacket he was wearing, opened the black paint can and grabbed a dipped the brush in the paint and looked at me. His dark eyes asked me where he should start so I pointed to the wall opposite the balcony and he nodded and started painting.

Wow that was the first time I have ever had a conversation with my eyes. This guy was doing strange things to me and I was seriously getting worried I had never felt such a strong connection to guy like this before. Well I had but I didn't want to think about it because that had ended badly.

I looked back at him with questions in my eyes, shrugged and went over to my iHome, which had my iPod touch hooked up to it. I pressed shuffle and closed my eyes as I let the music begin to flood my room. The song was _The Anthem _by _Good Charlotte_. I seriously loved this song. So naturally I started to sing along. I sang the song all the way through dancing around my room. I totally forgot Fang was even there with me in my room. When I was done with the song, I heard him gasp and I looked directly into his eyes and then he yelled for everyone to come into my room. Oh no I thought, this cannot be good.


End file.
